This invention pertains to an automatic audit system for "tracking" the single-copy sales of newspapers, and more particularly, to such a system which is designed for retrofitting into the purchase-mechanism box of a standardized-type, door-access newspaper rack machine.
In recent years, a growing factor in the sales of newspapers is the increase in newspaper sales from "on the street", single-copy sales from newsstands, dealer outlets (such as convenience stores) and so-called newspaper racks or rack machines. As a consequence of this factor, the economic facts of life, vis-a-vis the importance of rack-machine sales, has dictated the desire to find some reliable and suitable way to audit and track such sales.
For example, it is certainly desirable for a newspaper organization to be able to audit accurately the money-flow which occurs on a machine-by-machine or outlet-by-outlet basis, so as to note purchasing densities in a manner enabling the most economic and judicious locating of rack machines and outlets. Further, it is important for a newspaper to develop data relating to the patterns of sales activity, such as, for example, the times of day that the various purchases from a machine take place.
An important consideration in designing and implementing an appropriate rack machine audit system of the type which could handle the considerations just generally outlined, is that it should be as tamper-proof as possible, and as easy as possible to use by the service personnel who attend the machines. Also, and considering the fact that maintenance costs should be held as low as possible, it is important that an audit system remain in good operating condition for extremely long periods of time, so that maintenance activity is held to a minimum. Further, it is important, inasmuch as many newspaper rack machines are constantly exposed to the elements, that the system perform in such a manner that weather conditions do not interfere with its operation.
A principal object, therefore, of the present invention is to provide a newspaper audit system which takes into account all of the above-mentioned considerations in a practical and very satisfactory and reliable manner.
More particularly, an object of the invention is to provide a newspaper audit system which is easily retrofittable into the usual purchase-mechanism box of a standardized-type, door-access newspaper rack machine. Retrofittably is, of course, an extremely important feature when one considers what might otherwise be the cost of designing, building and installing complete, new, replacement rack machines.
A further object of the invention is to provide an audit system which provides means for inputting sales data regarding newspapers sold over-the-counter by dealer outlets.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system of the type generally outlined which is substantially tamper free, extremely simple to use, reliable, and highly resistant to damage by the elements.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the proposed audit system, with respect to the retrofit components, includes a frame, a purchase mechanism mounted on the frame, which mechanism typically will be a coin-receiving mechanism, electromechanical audit structure which is carried on the frame and coupled to the purchase mechanism for monitoring and recording transaction data (amount of money received, date and time of transaction, etc.), and a free, portable data-transfer unit (pocket-sized and hand-holdable) for proximity coupling with the audit structure, from a position outside a rack machine, to acquire (periodically, and on a regular basis) audit data which is stored in the audit structure. The data transfer unit is capable of retrieving data from numerous rack machines containing the audit structure of the invention and is operable to receive manually input data for sales by dealer outlets.
Included in the audit structure is a weather-closed, remote-proximity-activated, data-access communication port which is designed to fit conveniently, and in a sealed manner, in the usual key-receiving aperture found in conventional rack machines. This is an important retrofit feature.